The Truth
by Hollyleaf1243
Summary: Willowfur, the bossiest, rudest cat in all of MeadowClan; her personality is just getting worse and worse. The Clan gathers together to teach her a lesson that she won't forget anytime soon. They leave. How will she react when her clanmates are gone? Will she give a mousetail, or will she do anything to get them back? -Fourth Challenge For MeadowClan. You should join


**This is my fourth challenge for MeadowClan! I know I'm really only meant to do three but I really love Stormy's idea's for the challenges. One of the ideas why you should join!**

**1. I give shout-outs to people who see these little things and are like 'I'm joining!' Please PM/Review to let me know if you joined and you will get a shout out!**

**If ****Kittystar Of WindClan**** is reading this, your shout out is going in my story 'Visions Of Darkness'. You're awesome :D**

* * *

"_You don't know how much you need something until its gone, wow, who would've thought that rambling elders actually spoke the truth?"_

* * *

Willowfur, a promising young she-cat strode through camp with her muzzle stuck high in the air. Unfortunately she had the sharpest tongue and was the rudest cat in all of MeadowClan.

"Good morning Willowfur!" the youngest warrior, Foxtail meowed cheerfully. The young tom had finished his warrior training half a moon ago. Willowfur glared at him, and she wacked him in the muzzle with her tail.

"Shut up Foxtail, go do something useful," she retorted and she felt Foxtail flinch behind her, but she didn't care. _He's just a piece of dung, I wouldn't care if he vanished tomorrow… no one would notice!_

She kept walking, raising her tail higher and higher into the air. _I'm the best hunter here, everyone says so! Even the leader, Stormstar! And the deputy Morningflower!_

But they also said '_Willowfur, you really need to control your attitude!_' Or even. '_Willowfur, why don't you act your age?'_

But then again, she never cared what anyone said. If it was bad, she literally clawed the voice's owner. But if it was good, she would acknowledge that cat with a curt nod.

* * *

Now she was being punished because she was very rude to the queens. Not the first time either. _I hate cleaning the elders bedding, pity if there was a thorn in it _she mused.

_Queens are lazy_ she thought. _They don't do any hunting or fighting; they just sit there and eat our prey!_

"Willowfur, are you awake?" the elder, Raintail asked her. Willowfur blinked and looked sourly at the elder. _Now they don't hunt either._

"Yes Raintail?" she asked, feeling bored. _Like the last thing I need is an elder boring me off to the Darkforest _she thought sarcastically.

"Heed my warning young one; you don't know how much you need something until it's gone," Raintail spoke, a warning in her tone.

_Who is she to tell me what to do? She's just an old bag of bones that won't last till Leaf-Fall this season!_

"Don't talk to me kittypet, I don't need your stupid warnings or dreams," she spat and the grey she-cat left the den, feeling annoyed.

_Why does every cat have to be so annoying and useless?_

* * *

Willowfur opened her eyes, expecting the many scents of clanmates. _Stupid clanmates _she thought but there were none. Surprise edged her and she flattened her ears.

All the scents that were familiar to her were gone. None of the nests had been slept in and gasped, leaping to her paws and racing out into the clearing.

_Usually there's one or two warriors left in the den! Me most of the time, I make up for it later but that's beside the point!_

The clearing was empty, the freshkill was scattered across the clearing. Blood was on the ground and fur was tossed around the clearing.

_Oh no_ she thought. All the sharpness was gone and was replaced by shock, and fright. _Where is everyone? Where did they all go? Are they alright?_

For what seemed like the first time in her life, she was concerned for her clanmates. Raintail's horrible words came back to her.

"_Heed my warning young one; you don't know how much you need something until it's gone,"_

Willowfur's eyes widened with shock and fear. _I do love my clanmates. They are my family and my friends! Where are they?_

She collapsed in the middle of the clearing and she choked back a sob. _Raintail knew, she knew more than any other cat. She tried to warn me, and I didn't listen._  
"Come back," she whispered.

* * *

_"Now it's funny what life does to cats; it can change their personality completely! Now be sure to listen to your elders,"_

* * *

The silence was killing her. _Where's the noise? The cats talking, me telling them to shut up… _she sobbed again, burying her head in her paws.

_Everyone's gone Willowfur, and it's no surprise they chose not to bring you._

She longed for someone to talk to her. She felt horrible. _Foxtail could've been my friend, but I was a rude furball to him… I am a boastful, horrible, stuck up cat! I even said I wouldn't care if he vanished. But now I feel so upset, I could literally cry a river._

Willowfur knew she had to beg to StarClan, she had to beg like she'd never begged before. Like her life depended on it beg.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry everyone!" she cried loudly.

"Raintail I'm sorry for ignoring you! Foxtail I'm sorry for being a rude piece of dung to you! Ebonyclaw I'm so, so sorry for throwing thorns at your kits!" she wailed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she repeated endlessly, burying her face in her paws once more. _I want them back, all of them. I want Stormstar, Morningflower, Ebonyclaw, Birdwing, Foxtail, Dewpaw, Ivykit, Gorsekit, Icekit, and Raintail. All of them, Shadowblaze, Lakepaw, Brookekit, Snakekit! Everyone!_

A rustle caught her attention, a sound, oh StarClan a sound. It brought joy to her ears and she hopefully looked at the bush.

A very familiar sleek black she-cat with two smaller figures walking beside her. Joy split her and she rushed towards the shape.

* * *

"Ebonyclaw! Snakekit, Brookekit! Thank StarClan," Willowfur shrieked, touching noses with a purring Ebonyclaw.

"I'm so sorry for throwing thorns at you two!" she told Brookekit and Snakekit and the two kits exchanged mysterious glances before looking at her.

"We forgive you, we are your clanmates," Brookekit purred loudly.

Out of the bushes came a grey-and-white she-cat with a reddish tom by her side, three kits scampering after them.

"Gorsekit, Ivykit, Icekit, Birdwing, Foxtail, oh StarClan!" she nuzzled every one of them and licked them ferociously as if the three kits were her own.

"I missed you so much! And I'm so, so, so sorry!" she meowed.

The whole Clan had appeared and they all seemed to know what was going on. Stormstar stepped to the front.

"Raintail persisted that she would warn you," Stormstar flicked her tail and blinked gratefully at the frail shape in the corner.

"But we needed you to change, you were unacceptable, your behaviour was disgraceful," Stormstar went on and Willowfur interrupted.

"I'm so sorry to all of you, I was the rudest cat. I didn't deserve a spot in this Clan, but I'm a changed cat, I've learnt that…" she blinked before going on.

"_You don't know how much you need something until it's gone,"_

* * *

**Well, challenge #4 completed! I don't think that was my best. My favourite challenge by far was the 'Too Good To Be True'**

**Like I said, shout outs to anyone who joins MeadowClan. And I will do all, just let me know if you join and I'll give you a shout out!**

**Anyway, constructive criticism accepted! I really want to get heaps better xD**


End file.
